*~The New Mages~*
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Two new mages-in-training join the four mages, Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar and their teachers. That means new problems. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: We don't own any Tamora Pierce character. We only own our own.  
  
Note: I wrote this story with my friend Clover. I love you, Girl!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
In Discipline, you can hear shouts as the four new mages and their teachers and the two new mages-in-training are arguing.  
  
"Give it back! Briar! Give it back or I'll drown you!" Kira shouted.  
  
"What? Give what back? I don't have anything that's yours. All I have is this mirror." He said teasingly.  
  
"That's what I need you to give back, you THIEF!" Kira yelled.  
  
"Why thank you for calling me a thief." Briar said approvingly as he ran.  
  
"Briar, just give it back to her." Lark said.  
  
"And spoil his fun?" Daja joked.  
  
As he passed Aria, she stuck her foot out. Briar went sprawling over the floor. Kira saw her chance and jumped at Briar.  
  
"Loser." Aria calmly said as she walked into the room she shared with Kira.  
  
"BRIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira yelled in his ear while bouncing on his back.  
  
"Fine, here." He handed her mirror to her.  
  
That's when Niko and Frostpine decided to walk in.  
  
"Well, Briar and Kira, what are you doing?" Niko looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Looks like Briar stole something again." Said Frostpine laughing.  
  
"That's EXACTLY what he did." Kira bounced even harder.  
  
"SAVE ME FROM THIS MAD GIRL!" Briar shouted.  
  
"No, we'll let you get what you deserve." Rosethorn told him harshly.  
  
Aria was standing at the doorway of the room. Briar looked to her for help. She gave Briar a glare that could kill. Then, he looked at Kira. She gave him another glare.  
  
"Won't anyone help me?" He whined.  
  
"Never pick on me again or else I'll freeze you in ice." Kira got up from him.  
  
"I'm out of here." Aria spread her wings, but Niko grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's time for you to learn how to meditate before you burn down Winding Circle or Kira drowns Winding Circle." He joked.  
  
"Fine!" Kira and Aria both barked.  
  
"We have to do something about your attitude, especially you Aria." Frostpine said.  
  
"Let's just do it already." Aria replied.  
  
Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar sat down in a circle. Kira and Aria followed them. Lark drew a circle and began.  
  
"First concentrate on your main powers. Then relax your whole body." Lark ordered the two. "Then, put your power into a thing while breathing to the count of 7."  
  
"For example, my student Jory put her power into a jar." Daja said.  
  
Kira imagined herself putting her power into an ice cube. Aria imagined herself putting her magic into a crystal of fire. Sandry counted for them while they breathed. Then, after a few minutes, Tris heard a few snores. Kira and Aria had fallen asleep.  
  
"This is useless. We'll try again tomorrow." Lark observed.  
  
Briar snuck up behind the two girls and yelled right in their ears.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!" The two girls yelped. They both jumped on Briar and wouldn't let go.  
  
"You're choking me! Let go!" He choked out.  
  
"Ew!!!!!" The girls said when they figured out that they were holding onto Briar. They got off and slapped him.  
  
"Now can I go for a flight?" Aria asked.  
  
"Fine. Do as you like. We're not going to get anything into your heads today." Niko said with a sigh.  
  
"YAY! Are you coming?" Aria asked Kira.  
  
"No, not this time. I want to walk around Winding Circle." Kira answered.  
  
Aria just shrugged and flew off. Kira walked out the door and headed toward the Water Temple. No one saw Briar follow her.  
  
"Kira, wait. I have to talk to you." Briar cried.  
  
Kira stopped. "What do you want?" She said in an impatient way.  
  
"I." Briar began. "I."  
  
"Spit it out already! I don't have all day you know." Kira snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get so worked up about that mirror."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
They didn't notice Aria hovering overhead, obviously enjoying this.  
  
"and I really like you." Briar spat out quickly. Then, he gave Kira a kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well." Aria said from above.  
  
Kira and Briar separated abruptly.  
  
"The princess, my friend, and the loser,. well., the loser. This isn't right. I wonder what Rosethorn would say." She pondered.  
  
"No! Don't tell her. She'll kill me for kissing a girl that's younger than me." The color drained from his face.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to spill your business. They might think I actually care." Aria tried to calm him down.  
  
"She won't tell." Kira said soothingly. The color returned to Briar's face. Then, he started to blush.  
  
"Pathetic." Aria mumbled.  
  
The three of them walked back to Discipline, Kira and Briar holding hands and Aria knocking into Briar now and then with her wings.  
  
"Where have you three been?! It's past the bed time." Rosethorn bellowed the minute the three set foot into the cottage.  
  
"uh. We're tired. We're going to bed." Aria covered.  
  
Briar, Aria, and Kira headed upstairs to the rooms. Aria and Kira walked into their room. Briar was about to walk in.  
  
"Back off, Lover boy." Aria put her hand out to stop him.  
  
"Well, good night, Kira. And Good Night, my little bird." He said. Then, he kissed Kira again.  
  
"I'll going to cut you into pieces!" Aria grabbed a feather out of her wings. It automatically turned into a blade. Kira held her back.  
  
"Let me at him! Let me at that scum!" Aria threatened.  
  
"Run, Briar!" Kira shouted to him. He ran all the way to his room.  
  
"Bed!" Rosethorn shouted up the stairs.  
  
Kira and Aria dressed for bed.  
  
As they got into bed, Aria asked, "Do you like him?"  
  
"Who?" Kira was confused.  
  
"Briar, duh! Who else would I be talking about?" Aria snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I like him."  
  
"You actually like that loser?"  
  
"He's not a loser. He was acting sweet today. After I sat on him." The two of them cracked up.  
  
"Like I said before, he's pathetic." And she went to bed.  
  
After a few minutes Aria was asleep. Kira laid on her back for a while, then, she ,too, fell asleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Do you like it so far? It was fun writing this. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Aria's Boyfriend

Disclaimer: We don't own any Tamora Pierce character. We only own our own.  
  
Note: I wrote this story with my friend Clover. I love you, Girl!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 2: Aria's Boyfriend  
  
In the morning, Rosethorn shouted, "Time to wake up! Kira and Aria have to practice to meditate."  
  
Kira and Aria got out of bed with a groan. Kira got dressed in a purple tunic and blue breeches. Aria wore a tight pair of black pants and a white blouse. Aria put her hair in a bun so that it made her look like a guy. Kira had her hair down. Briar was at the door of their room. Then, the three of them walked downstairs together. Aria still looked tired. Lark was bursting with happiness.  
  
"Everyone, meet Touga, my nephew." She told them.  
  
Aria stepped into the kitchen. She saw Touga and just back out and right onto Briar's foot. Aria ran up the stairs and into her room. They heard the door slam shut.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Tris.  
  
"I don't know." Kira answered while walking up the stairs.  
  
She opened the door to their room. Aria was standing by the window looking out with her arms crossed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kira asked a little worried.  
  
Aria just shook her head and was crying a little.  
  
"Aria? Is it Touga?" Kira asked with a suspicious face.  
  
"I don't want to hear that name EVER AGAIN!" Aria shouted at Kira.  
  
Kira shrunk back to the door. Aria threw a feather blade at Kira. She ducked and the blade went halfway through the door. They heard footsteps walking behind Kira.  
  
"What's going on." He stopped abruptly when he saw the feather blade. His face went white.  
  
"Don't worry, Touga. Aria's just a little. cranky." Kira told him.  
  
"I'm not cranky! Don't ever show your face here again, Touga!" Aria yelled and she flew out the window.  
  
"I'm confused. What's up with you and her?" Kira asked.  
  
"An old flame." Touga said.  
  
"I'm still confused." Kira whined.  
  
"Let's go downstairs before Lark comes up and sees that feather blade." Touga suggested.  
  
Kira pulled the blade out and threw it out the window.  
  
"What the?!" They heard someone shout.  
  
Touga and Kira ran to the window. One centimeter in front of Frostpine was the feather blade. Frostpine looked up. They ran down the stairs before Frostpine could see them. On the stairs, the two of them started laughing.  
  
"I gotta go to the Water Temple." And with that, Kira ran in the direction of the Water Temple.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Aria flew over Winding Circle. Maybe I should go to Summersea so I could calm down, Aria thought to herself. The wind caught her off guard as she looked for a place to land. She crash landed in the city. A guy was walking down the street. He trips over Aria.  
  
"Whoa!" He shouted as he fell on Aria.  
  
"Get off me!" Aria commanded.  
  
"A million pardons, miss. By the way, my name is Dios. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.  
  
"Right. Want to help me up?"  
  
"Err. Right! Where are my manners?" He pulled her up.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She glared at him. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?!"  
  
"Anything I could do to show you I'm sorry?"  
  
"Get me a healer for my wings."  
  
"The nearest one is at Winding Circle." He replied.  
  
"Humph.Fine! Take me there."  
  
They walked back to Winding Circle with Aria tripping a couple of times. When they got there, Dios looked around for the Water Temple.  
  
"Ah. There it is." He grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her to the temple.  
  
"Ow! Hey easy! I'm delicate you know!" Aria screamed.  
  
"May I help you?" A dedicate from the water temple asked them.  
  
"Yeah, my wings." Aria pointed to her back wings.  
  
"Err. I don't know how to fix your wings, but I might know a girl that could help." She told her.  
  
Aria was about to charge at the dedicate, but Dios held her back.  
  
"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Aria shouted.  
  
"Let me guess. You're Aria from Discipline." The dedicate observed.  
  
"Aria, you made a bad reputation for yourself." Replied a voice from in the next room.  
  
"Let me at them!" But Dios held her firmly.  
  
"You say that too much." Was the cool reply.  
  
"Why I oughta! Show yourself!" Aria was getting mad.  
  
Kira comes through the door. Aria's mouth drops open. I was about to kill my friend, Aria thought very surprised. Then a mean thought replaced it. Let me at that dedicate!  
  
"There you are, Dear. I have a patient for you." The dedicate said to Kira.  
  
"Why I oughta?!" Aria lunged again.  
  
"Calm down before that guy rips a feather out." Kira said with walking over to her.  
  
"He's the one who did this! He tripped over me!" Aria stuck her tongue out.  
  
Lark, Rosethorn, and Touga walk into the temple. Dios and Touga lunge at each other and Aria tries to go at the dedicate or at Touga again. Rosethorn steps in between all of them and vines shoot out of the floor wrapping around Dios, Touga, and Aria. The three try to get to each other.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lark asked.  
  
"A war." Kira answered.  
  
Kira walked to Touga and put a hand on him. Purple magic flows out of her and into Touga. He immediately falls limp. She does the same to Dios. Kira walked to Aria.  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me!" Snapped Aria.  
  
"I'm not. I'm going to fix your wing." Kira said with a smile.  
  
She put her hand on Aria. Right away, Aria's pain lessened. The broken bone in her wing straightens and the feathers grow back.  
  
"Thanks!" Aria exclaimed. "Now I can go back to kicking highnnie!" Aria cried out happily.  
  
"That's not why I fixed your wing." Kira replied.  
  
"Come on! Just a little bit?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Well, not the dedicate. I don't care about the two guys." Kira said.  
  
"Oh Touga." Aria sang out.  
  
"Not my nephew!" Lark stepped in.  
  
"Oh Dios."  
  
"Stop it!" Rosethorn commanded.  
  
"aw." Aria whined.  
  
Kira started laughing. She walked back into the other room. When she left, Touga and Dios awoke.  
  
"Where is that girl?!" They both shouted. Obviously they were mad about the thing Kira did to them.  
  
"Wait. Where's Aria?" Touga asked, a little worried.  
  
"She your girl?" Dios asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Touga retorted.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
What is going on between Touga and Aria? What's going on between Touga and Dios? Who will be Aria's guy? Is Briar really Kira's guy or is he just playing with her? How can Kira be so calm?! How can Aria be so cruel?! In the next chapter, you'll find out about their past. 


	3. Chapter3: The Pasts

Disclaimer: We don't own any TP characters.  
  
Note: Clover and I share the credit to this fanfiction so if there's any problems, contact me or her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Chapter 3: The Pasts  
  
Aria ran from the room with Kira.  
  
"We're going back to the cottage. We're a little tired." Kira shouted as she passed them.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Back at the cottage, in their room, on their beds, Kira asked, "What's between you and Touga?"  
  
"Long story. You don't want to hear it." Aria replied.  
  
"Yes, I do." Kira insisted.  
  
"Well." Aria began, "Touga and I. Me and Touga. Touga and I." Aria had a rough time admitting something. Even though Kira could guess what that something was, she wanted Aria to admit it.  
  
"Spit it out!" Kira shouted impatiently.  
  
"Touga and I used to be in love." Aria spat the sentence out rather quickly, yet clearly enough to understand. "I was eleven years old, when Sanglant and my father decided, that a girl my age needs to know how to protect herself, in case there are no man or guards around. So, my father being a king, sent me to a dueling school, called Ohtory. As far as I can remember, I was always interested in fencing, much or less dueling. My father required that I got the best! I was a bit embarrassed. However, the kids at the school treated me like one of them. Like their friend, not a princess. I would never forget them for it." Aria smiled to herself.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kira wanted Aria to continue. No one knew about Aria's past, therefore it was something else to hear her history.  
  
"Touga was the school's best. He wasn't the next graduate, but he was an excellent duelist among the second year duelists. He became my guide, my teacher, friend, brother." Aria trailed off for a moment, and then continued, "Then, our feelings toward each other changed to romance. And this." Aria held out her hand and made a fist. Then, little by little, she released her fist, and inside the palm of her hand, twirled a Fire Crystal. Aria went on, "became our symbol of love. By that time, my father heard rumors of his little girl and a 'no good hoodlum' as father like to call Touga, until he met him, that is. Sanglant had me bring Touga to father to introduce him. Surely enough, Touga had impressed all of my family with himself." As the next few words came out of Aria's mouth, the Fire Crystal started to fade away.  
  
"I take it something went wrong?" Kira asked as Aria's face showed sadness.  
  
"Yes, a wedding was to be held for us. Touga and I were both so happy that my father had approved of us. I remember that neither of us could wait. On the morning of our wedding, Touga left without a word, much or less without being seen. I cried miserably for months on end. I challenged the whole kingdom to come and face me in a duel. People from all the corners of our kingdom came to answer my challenge. They all lost to me. I was so depressed that dueling was the only thing that could relax me. My family was furious with Touga while I just spilled endless tears." With that the Fire Crystal had completely disappeared.  
  
"I had lost the only person in the whole world, who didn't treat me like a princess, but took me for who I was. Soon, I was ready to recover, go back to leading a happy life once more, but Touga walked back into my life. My family was furious that he even dared to show his face again. Sanglant would have slashed Touga into pieces if I didn't step in. My brother was shocked by my action and the rest as the family as well. I remember myself being nice and caring, before the whole Winding Circle thing. So, I gave Touga a chance to explain himself. He claimed to have received a letter from his home saying that his father had died. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to be talked out of leaving or taking anyone with him. Of course, I don't think my family and I would have done any of that anyway. I've decided to give him a second chance with our love. My family had not expected or supported my decision." Aria pause. She closed her eyes and started to take long deep breaths. This kept her from crying.  
  
"Then, he repaid me rather nicely." She said the last word in disgust. "I saw him with another. She claimed not to care for him and him not for her. I didn't trust either one's words. Knowing that if I stayed where I was, he would always find me, and he would convince me to give him a second chance again and again. Only it wouldn't be a second chance. So I ran away. I didn't love nor care nor felt anything. I have forgotten emotion and feeling. I'm afraid to trust anyone, except you." Aria finished.  
  
Kira only nodded, still too shocked to speak. "My family is still most likely still searching for me. The way I look at it is, it's like getting three arrows going straight through your heart. You might survive the first arrow, if you survive the second arrow, it is by a miracle, but you know you'll never survive the third."  
  
Aria glanced over at Kira. Kira stared back knowingly. She felt sad for Aria. When Kira took another glance at Aria, Aria was crying. She wanted to go over to her bed and comfort her. However, Aria still looking back at Kira, seemed not to feel the tears that were coming down her cheeks or sadness or anything. Only then did Kira understand. She really HAS forgotten how to love and to feel.Kira thought to herself. Kira couldn't go on, but the thought brought out terror in her.  
  
"I never knew that. You've been through a lot, but so have I." Kira finally said.  
  
"That's not even the half of it. It's only a small part of my life. By the way, what about you?" Aria was curious.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kira said uneasily.  
  
"It's only fair. I told you about my past. Now it's your turn." Aria teased.  
  
"Fine. I was about twelve, so it was a years ago. A group of pirates attacked my kingdom. The whole kingdom got wiped out. I managed to escape. My family was not so fortunate. It was on a clear, sunny day when it happened. I was outside playing with my brothers and all of a sudden, we saw fireballs whirling through the sky. We ran into the castle. My parents told us that we were under attack and that we should escape while they help defend our kingdom. My two oldest brothers stayed to help and my other brother took me and ran. I was the youngest of the family. I was to survive and rule if anything should happen to my family. We ran into the woods and stayed there. There, we saw the castle go up in flames and our family slaughtered. I cried and cried and my brother tried to comfort me. Then, the pirates came after us. My brother tried to fight them off so I could escape, but there were too many. I teleported somehow and got away, but I couldn't save my brother. The pirates are probably still looking for me to this day." Kira stopped for a while. Aria looked at her. She could see pain and suffering in Kira's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Wow! I never would have expected that from a cheerful girl like you." Aria exclaimed.  
  
Then, the two of them heard a big bang at the door. The door flies open and reveals a few arms and legs that belonged to Tris, Sandry, Daja, and Briar.  
  
"Get off me, girls!" Briar shouted. Touga was just standing there by the door in the shadows.  
  
"That's better." Sandry said after everyone was on their feet again.  
  
"What were you doing eavesdropping?!" Kira demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Tris answered quickly.  
  
"Anyone else we should know about? Oh I don't know, anyone behind the door?" Aria made a feather blade appear in her palm. Then, she threw it at the door, making whoever was at the door jump back in surprise.  
  
"Touga! Of all people." Aria cried out in disgust.  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Touga asked timidly.  
  
"No!" Aria retorted.  
  
"Please? This is important." Touga pleaded.  
  
"Just see what he has to say." Kira insisted.  
  
"What are you?! NUTS?!" Aria shouted to Kira, but one look at Kira told her about the plan. "Fine, Touga."  
  
"Everybody out! And no eavesdropping on them!" Kira pushed the four out. Then, she used a spell that Niko taught her to turn herself invisible. She, then, walked back into the room. Aria could feel her presence. Despite that, she was still cruel.  
  
"You know there's nothing to be said, Touga." Aria remarked.  
  
"That's not true. There's a lot to be said. You know that Jury and I never cared for each other! And we never will." Touga tried to make Aria understand that he loved only her.  
  
"You're lying! Even greatest enemies can become lovers!" Aria snapped.  
  
"We hated each other in dueling school and that won't change now." Touga tried again.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her!"  
  
"Who do you mean? Jury or Kira?"  
  
"Both of them! If you loved me, you would have eyes only for me, not for any other girl. Just like Briar to Kira."  
  
"That's not true. I DO have eyes only just for you. I love you, Aria. Not Kira, though she IS a nice girl. And definitely not Jury."  
  
Then Aria softened a bit. Quietly she asked, "Why did you hurt me? Why do you keep on coming back?"  
  
They haven't noticed, but Aria moved to the far right corner of the room and Touga had cornered her there. She tried to move away from him but she couldn't. Kira could see the desperate look on her face as she tried to get away, but she waited to see what would happen next. He had put one of his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, but she was pulling the other way. Kira had seen enough. She knew that her friend was in trouble. Kira decided to step on Touga's toe just to give Aria time to run.  
  
"OW!" Touga cried while clutching his foot.  
  
"Move!" Kira shouted to her, but Aria was too shocked to move.  
  
"Is your room haunted or something?" Touga asked a little frightened.  
  
Aria didn't respond. Touga put his arms above her head and leaned over. He could see fear in Aria's eyes and he took advantage of it. Kira could hardly contain her anger, but something stopped her from doing something. His lips brushed gently against her cheek. Then, he kissed her forehead. Aria felt like she had a "volcano" growing inside her lungs. The "volcano" had erupted in her. She could feel her lungs burn.  
  
Touga leaned closer, as if to kiss her on the lips, but instead, he went to the side of her face and whispered, "Meet me outside your window at midnight tonight."  
  
With that he started to leave. He opened the door and Briar came falling through and landed onto Touga. Kira grabbed Briar and lifted him off the ground. It looked like he was floating in midair.  
  
"Ah! Help me!" Briar shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"Shut up, will you? It's me." Kira whispered to him. "We have to work on your landings."  
  
Touga just ignored this and left. Kira reappeared and put Briar down. Aria fell to her knees and let out a sigh of relief. Both Briar and Kira ran to her side.  
  
"Just how much did you hear, Briar?" This was a first. Aria had never called him by his name before.  
  
"Not much. I couldn't find Kira anywhere so I thought she was in here. I decided to listen for her voice. That's when THAT guy opened the door and I fell into the room." Briar answered.  
  
"How sweet." Aria told him sarcastically.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How was this chapter? Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting With Touga

Disclaimer: We don't own any TP characters.  
  
Note: Clover and I share the credit to this fanfiction so if there's any problems, contact me or her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Chapter 4: The Meeting with Touga  
  
"So are you going to go?" Briar asked.  
  
"Heck no!" Aria replied a little too quickly.  
  
"Of course, she is! Even if I have to drag her there myself!" Kira said.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" Aria whined.  
  
"To see what that sleaze-ball wants!" Kira said.  
  
"That's a first I've ever heard you call someone by a bad name." Aria exclaimed.  
  
"It is?" Kira asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah." Added Briar.  
  
"Wonder why those words sounded so familiar?" Aria asked herself.  
  
"We have to get Touga back for what he did to Aria!" Kira cried.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Briar.  
  
"Why do you think so?" asked Aria.  
  
"err." Briar stuttered.  
  
"Nevermine that, maybe we should play a trick on him" Kira smiled at Briar.  
  
"Kira, I heard about your past and Aria's. No wonder she turned out the way she is, but I'm confused about you. How can you still be so nice and cheerful all the time after what happened to you?" Briar asked.  
  
"You dare to spill what you had heard and I'll turn you into a flat kitty pancake!" Aria threatened.  
  
"I guess I just put my past behind me, that's all." Said Kira with a huge smile.  
  
Briar wasn't convinced that easily. He walked up to Kira and grabbed her. Then, he looked straight into her eyes. He saw the pain and torture she's been through.  
  
"Ah-hah! So you use cheerfulness as a cover-up for your pain, right?" Briar asked.  
  
"Ye." Kira couldn't continue. She had started to sob. Briar pulled Kira into his arms and comforted her.  
  
"Good job, Sherlock Homes." Aria remarked.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said while patting her on the back.  
  
"Now I know! He used those very same words on our very first date!" Aria shouted happily.  
  
"What?" Kira sniffed.  
  
"He told me to meet him under my window at midnight on our date, too. Just like he whispered in my ear ten minutes ago." Aria explained.  
  
"Oh." Kira stopped crying, but she was still in Briar's arms.  
  
"I'm still not going." Aria said abruptly.  
  
"Yes, you ARE going!" Kira said with a sly smile.  
  
That's when Niko walked in. (He has very bad timing, and so does Frostpine.) Niko looked from Briar to Kira and then, to Aria.  
  
"What's going on here?" Niko asked when he saw red-eyed Kira in Briar's arms.  
  
"Err." Briar began.  
  
"I was looking for Aria's ring and I tripped over Briar. I landed on my arm and I think I sprained it. It hurt. a lot. That's why I cried. Briar was just trying to comfort me. Want me to show you how much it hurt? I can sprain your arm for you if you want." Kira said the last part with a big four-year-old smile.  
  
"That won't be necessary, but thank you for the . offer." Niko said while walking out. He didn't want a sprained arm.  
  
"Nice save, Kira!" Briar praised.  
  
"Whohoo!" Aria cheered.  
  
"The four year old thing gets them every time." Kira answered. The three of them started to bellow in laughter.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was night at last. Aria didn't want to go meet with Touga, but Kira pushed her out the door of the cottage.  
  
"Let me in! Let me in!" Aria shouted as she banged on the door.  
  
"Nope! Not until you meet with him." Said Kira with a sly grin.  
  
"The least you can do is come with me."  
  
"I am. I'll be above you in the window."  
  
Aria started to whine. She walked to their window. Touga was standing there already. When she looked up, she saw Kira looking very bored. Aria chuckled to herself.  
  
"I didn't think you would come, Aria." Touga said.  
  
"I have no choice. I was forced to come by a so-called-friend!" She yelled the last part.  
  
Kira almost fell out of the window laughing. Then, she glared at Aria with her arms crossed for almost making her land on top of Touga like Briar.  
  
"Can I go now?" Aria whined.  
  
"No, I want to talk to you." Touga replied sternly.  
  
"Bye, bye!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Touga grabbed her arms.  
  
"Harsh!" Kira thought-spoke to Aria.  
  
"Shut up and help me maybe?"  
  
"No, I'm enjoying this one." Kira answered with another annoying smile.  
  
"Can you at least listen to what I have to say?" Touga asked annoyingly.  
  
"Make it snappy." Aria's face went from soft to a harsh stone mask. " I don't have time for more of your lies, so make it good!"  
  
"Well. How have you been?" Touga started.  
  
"Oh please, if this all that you have to say to me, I am outta here!" Aria was about to try her luck attempts to leave.  
  
"Please stay with me tonight. I miss you." Touga said with a gleam in his eye. That made her shiver. She backed up. She looked up to Kira. Kira looked back a little worried.  
  
"You are scaring me." Aria warned. "Are you sure I can't leave?" Aria pleaded with Touga.  
  
"Why are you in such in a hurry to leave?" Touga asked. "Are you afraid of me? The night is still young."  
  
This was getting to Aria. She looked around for help. Or. anything to hit Touga with. Anything to get him out of this weird state. Aria looked at Kira. Kira had decided to drop a ball of ice at Touga.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Aria asked Kira.  
  
"I won't make it too hard. I'm sure his skull's thick." Kira replied with a sly grin.  
  
"He he he." Aria thought. That made Aria even laugh out loud. Kira dropped a big heavy ice cube on top of Touga's head. Touga gets knocked out.  
  
"Smooth, what now?" Aria asked Kira.  
  
"Just get up here." Kira told her laughing. Aria flew up and into their room. They both got changed for bed and fell asleep.  
  
Then, Dios snuck into their room. He snooped around for a while. Then, he spotted the necklace that would prove that Aria was the princess. He took it. Just like taking candy from a baby, he thought to himself. Dios snuck back out.  
  
When he was in the hall, Daja saw him. She decided to follow him to see where he was going. She followed him to his room in the inn.  
  
"Now, the princess can be brought back to her country." Dios said to himself. "And I'll get a handsome reward."  
  
After hearing this, Daja ran back to Discipline to tell the others. It can wait till tomorrow, though. She thought to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Capture

Disclaimer: We don't own any TP characters.  
  
Note: Clover and I share the credit to this fanfiction so if there's any problems, contact me or her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Chapter 5: The Capture  
  
In the morning, Daja woke everyone up the minute it was light.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? I need my sleep, you know." Rosethorn complained.  
  
"I saw something important last night!" Daja said.  
  
"Please? What could be so important?" Aria asked.  
  
"I saw Dios walk out of your room last night with a necklace. Then, he said that 'the princess can now be brought back to her country' and he'll get a reward." Daja quoted.  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Aria asked impatiently.  
  
"I think that princess is. you." Daja explained.  
  
"WHAT?!" Aria cried in disbelief.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah." Daja replied sadly.  
  
Aria had already ran up to her room to check for her necklace, and surely enough, it was missing.  
  
"She's right! It's missing!" Aria shouted down the stairs.  
  
"What now? What should we do?" Sandry asked Lark.  
  
"What happens when they do find her?" Tris asked.  
  
"Why is Aria such a big deal?" Briar asked.  
  
"Because I'm WAY more important than you!" Aria snapped back.  
  
"Calm down. We just need a plan." Lark commanded.  
  
"Yeah. Has anyone seen Touga since yesterday?" Kira asked a little worried.  
  
"No, why?" Aria asked, but she started cracking up.  
  
"He might be in on the scheme, too." Kira told her.  
  
Aria's mouth just dropped wide open. She stared at Kira as if Kira grew two more heads. Touga picked that time to stroll in. He looked at all of them and got worried.  
  
"What's wrong, everyone?" He asked rather too innocently.  
  
"Nothing that would involve you." Tris said icily.  
  
Aria dropped down to her hands and knees and started to bawl. Touga rushed over to her side and gathered her up in his arms. He comforted her. Her heart raced and skipped a beat. She felt color rush up into her face. What am I doing?, she thought to herself. Am I blushing? Aria was freaked out by her emotions. I thought I have thrown out my emotions, but what's this?  
  
"It's your emotions, Aria." Kira thought-spoke to her.  
  
"I don't have emotions, KIRA." Aria snapped.  
  
"It seems like you found them." Kira said with a laugh.  
  
"But he's HUGGING me!"  
  
"Very funny. That's what your supposed to feel, Aria. You're feeling love again, if you ask me."  
  
"Well, I'm not asking you!"  
  
"Just give in to your emotions, Aria. There's no use fighting them. That was in the past. You have to live your life again."  
  
"If in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a life!"  
  
"You can let go of him now, Aria" Kira laughed again.  
  
"He's the one holding me, I think." Aria said uncertainly.  
  
"Are you ok? Aria?" Touga asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just peachy." Aria stopped crying.  
  
"I better go to work." Touga said. He walked out the door and left.  
  
"I have to go to the Water Temple, too" Kira said.  
  
"Hold on! You still have to meditate!" Rosethorn said with an evil grin.  
  
Sandry, Briar, Daja, Tris, Aria, Kira, and Lark got ready to meditate. The five mages could see Kira's and Aria's magic became a veil over themselves. No magic escaped from those two. After a while, Lark decided that they were good at it and didn't have to practice in the big groups anymore, but they still had to practice on their free time.  
  
"Now I really have to get to the temple! I'm late because of you, Rosethorn!" Kira ran out the door and down the street.  
  
"What about you?" Lark looked at Aria.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap and pretend I never heard anything about Dios or any of this." Aria replied.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira walked into the temple. Someone grabbed her from behind and stuck a knife at her throat.  
  
"Come on, little escapee!" A harsh voice said from behind her.  
  
Kira could feel hands tie her up. They lifted her up and carried her off down the street. Kira got thrown into a room and she heard the lock click shut. Now what am I going to do. She asked herself.  
  
"You've escaped us for long enough. But we're not going to kill you yet, my princess. We need you to lure Princess Aria here. Then we would get our reward." The harsh voice said again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It's way too quiet, thought Aria. Why is it so dark here? Is this even my room? Huh? What's over there? She walked over and saw Sanglant slash Touga and then, smile proudly at Aria.  
  
"No, not a good deed, Sanglant." Aria said. Then, she forced herself to wake up.  
  
That was a creepy dream! She thought to herself. Then, she started to think about what Kira had told her about her emotion earlier. Speaking of Kira, where is my roommate? Aria worried. She should have been back by now. Aria walked out into the garden. She went up to Briar and grabbed him.  
  
"Alright Lover Boy! Where's Kira?!" Aria asked "nicely".  
  
"I don't know. I thought she was with you or back at the temple." Briar answered truthfully.  
  
"Fine. Let's go to the temple then. I have important stuff to discuss with her." Aria replied with pushing Briar away from her.  
  
Aria and Briar ran down to the temple. When they got there, Aria was out of breath, but Briar wasn't. They spot the dedicate and ran up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where Kira is?" asked Briar nicely.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her at all today." She told them.  
  
"But you must've! She came by earlier today!" Aria was about to grab the dedicate, but decided to control herself instead. The dedicate just shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Alright, where else could she be?" Aria pondered.  
  
The dedicate stopped and turned around. "I did however, see two very suspicious men around here today. They looked rather green. As if they were on the sea for some time. I believe they were here just when Kira was about to show up."  
  
"Did one of them have purple hair with a short hair cut? And did one look much like a girl. And did one have long hair put back into a ponytail?" Aria described the two ultimate suspects, Dios and his brother Akio.  
  
"Why yes, those descriptions fit the two men perfectly." The dedicate exclaimed.  
  
"That's not good, right?" Briar asked Aria.  
  
"Right. We have to find them, but where?" Aria pondered.  
  
"Try the docks in Summersea." Suggested the dedicate.  
  
"That's exactly where we're going!" cried Briar.  
  
Aria and Briar ran out the door and in the direction of Summersea. When they got there, they looked for the docks. At the docks, there was only one ship. Aria wanted to charge right in, but Briar held her back.  
  
"Let me go! I say we go in!" Aria protested.  
  
"And let them know we're here?" Briar snapped back.  
  
"Oh. Good point! Good job, Lover Boy!" Aria praised.  
  
"We have to sneak up on them. There's only two people on the ship right now." Briar said.  
  
"Let's hope that's all!"  
  
"The plants told me, so they can't be wrong."  
  
"Oh? I differ."  
  
"Trust me, will you?"  
  
"Fine! But just this once, mind you?"  
  
Briar threw one of his plant seed balls onto the ship. Then, he willed it to grow. The package exploded into vines. The vines trapped anyone in the ship. A vine carries Kira over to the two.  
  
"That was easy. Too easy." Said Briar, a little paranoid.  
  
"Us out now!" Aria shouted.  
  
"Watch out!" Kira warned, but it was too late.  
  
Akio had trapped the three in a ball of magic. Dios and Akio come walking out of the ship and vines.  
  
"You think that little magic trick will stop us?" Dios asked Briar.  
  
Aria and Kira glared at Briar. "How was I supposed to know they had magic?" Briar complained.  
  
Then, Kira and Briar both glared at Aria. "I went to the same school with them, but I didn't know them personally." Then, Aria struggled to catch her breath. The ball of magic was squeezing them.  
  
"We have to do SOMETHING!" Kira shouted.  
  
"Fat chance! Their magic is the best!" Aria shouted.  
  
The magic ball suddenly disappeared. Sandry, Tris, and Daja came running. Dios and Akio grabbed Kira and Aria and flew away.  
  
"We're too late!" wailed Tris.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * There! Another chapter! Sorry for the mistakes. This was written at 3:00 in the morning! 


End file.
